


«Как я пережила летние каникулы», автор Тамика Флинн, возраст 12 лет и 9 месяцев

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Books, F/F, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, Starvation, children in peril, how to instill a lifelong love of reading, librarians want to eat your babies, lots and lots of books, ragged band of misfit kids banding together, the true victory today is for literacy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Первой книгой в списке программы летнего чтения Тамики Флинн становится «Повелитель мух». Она ей не очень-то нравится.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How I Survived My Summer Vacation, by Tamika Flynn, Age 12 3/4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914801) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Было переведено на WTF Kombat-2017 для команды Найт Вейла.  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Asahisama.

Первой книгой в списке программы летнего чтения Тамики Флинн становится «Повелитель мух».  
Она ей не очень-то нравится. Глупые мальчишки (сплошные мальчишки, с отвращением отмечает она), которые даже не догадались съесть свиную голову, прежде чем перейти к людоедству, и до разочарования нелепые описания этого самого людоедства лишь раздражают её. Но её мама ведёт английский и литературу в Колледже Найт Вейла, так что Тамика с детства знает, как защищаться от библиотекарей, и что держаться Великого Западного Канона — самый надёжный способ пережить бойню. Её затягивают в библиотеку с началом Летней программы чтения одной из первых, но ей удаётся добраться до секции литературы для подростков и юношества спокойно и тихо, без беготни, криков и привлечения излишнего внимания. Она выискивает взглядом первую попавшуюся книгу в тридцати экземплярах с загнутыми уголками страниц — верный знак, что её проходили когда-то в каком-то классе. Она хватает с полки одну из них, на обложке нарисована ракушка — скучная обложка, и книга ей под стать, но Тамика быстро проглатывает её, пока не появились библиотекари.  
— Бессмертная классика о борьбе добра и зла в человеческой душе! Мне понравились эпизоды, где мальчишки проявляли жесткость друг к другу, потому что это показывает, как жестоки дети, прямо как в реальной жизни, потому что люди жестоки! — выпаливает она, держа книгу перед собой, словно некий охранный талисман, когда к ней с рёвом приближается первый жаждущий крови библиотекарь.  
Библиотекарь останавливается, переваривая услышанное. Затем он распахивает острозубую пасть и оттуда раздаются звуки: ужасные звуки, от которых Тамике хочется с плачем упасть на пол, или убежать, или закричать.  
Они нападают, если закричать.  
Тамика держится. Лишь колени немного дрожат. Она закусывает губу и пытается думать о маме.  
Затем осознаёт, что издаваемые библиотекарем звуки — это вопрос.  
— Поднятые темы? — с протяжным, потусторонним рёвом интересуется он. Потирает когти друг о друга.  
— Лидерство и сила власти, — отвечает Тамика, надеясь, что её голос не звенит от сдерживаемого крика, — Значение понимания и сострадания! Выживание сильнейшего!  
Библиотекарь нависает над ней — страшный, огромный, отвратительный, с белыми немигающими глазами за стеклами прелестных винтажных очков. На какую-то секунду Тамике кажется, что он сожрёт её, отправит к Детям, Которые Плюются Бумажками и Людям, Которые Подчёркивают Фразы В Книгах. Но затем библиотекарь, выдохнув горячий воздух у неё над головой, отступает. Когда к Тамике вновь возвращается способность дышать, она замечает на полу клочок белой бумаги с её именем наверху и золотой звёздочкой напротив слов «Повелитель мух».  
Тамика не помнит, как упала на колени, не помнит, как начала плакать, но она уверена, что это продлилось не больше минуты, потому что, придя в чувства, тут же заставляет себя собраться и двигаться дальше. Кто знает, когда появятся новые библиотекари, и отпугивать их Голдингом вечно не получится.

*

Третья книга в списке Тамики — «Паутина Шарлотты».  
Ей нравится Шарлотта, и она плачет на сцене её смерти, и не понимает, отчего появление паучат должно каким-то образом исправить это. Кроме того, папа Тамики занимается осеменением скота, профессионально, так что она знает всё о Правде Жизни, и ей неясно, откуда там вообще взялись паучата. Может, Шарлотта съела папу-паука; мама Тамики вечно грозится сделать так с её папой.  
После этого она защищается «Паутиной» от библиотекаря — это уже четвёртое успешно отбитое нападение, и первое, при котором она слегка не обмочилась — она всё ещё тяжело дышит и дрожит, когда из темноты внезапно появляется чей-то силуэт. Хорошо, что библиотекарь уже далеко, потому что Тамика издаёт негромкий крик, прежде чем зажать рот ладонями.  
Силуэт оказывается другой девочкой. Тамике хочется заорать от досады, от злости на подкравшуюся из темноты и на себя за то, что так легко испугалась.  
— Хочешь, чтобы нас сожрали? — шипит она, и девочка вздрагивает. Тамике становится стыдно — ведь девочка и так выглядит напуганной. Тамика не знает точно, сколько времени она сама уже провела в библиотеке, но девочка, должно быть, из новеньких — вряд ли такая сможет долго обходить библиотекарей. Тамика вздыхает.  
— Ты разве не в курсе, что выживает сильнейший? — спрашивает она у неуверенно приближающейся девочки. Теперь, когда она подошла ближе, Тамика вроде как узнаёт её — они из одной школы. — Эй, ты из класса Внешней Морали? — теперь Тамика её вспоминает; она неплохо управлялась с арбалетом при нападении диких псов в прошлом году.  
Девочка вызывающе стирает слезу и выпрямляется; она полновата, с большими очками на носу, как Хрюша из «Повелителя мух».  
— Ага. Меня зовут Беатрис Вонг. Что ты сделала с тем библиотекарем?  
— Так нужно защищаться от них.  
Беатрис неверяще поднимает бровь.  
— Кричать о важности дружбы?  
Тамика закатывает глаза.  
— Нет, о прочитанных книгах. Идём, я покажу.  
Беатрис пропускает свои длинные волосы сквозь пальцы, откидывая их с лица, и кивает. Тамике вроде как нравится её решительный подбородок.

*

Четвёртая книга в её списке чтения на лето — «Дающий».  
Первая книга в списке чтения Беатрис — «Дающий».  
Это самая тонкая книжка, что они смогли найти в детско-юношеской секции, и Беатрис хочет прочесть её, потому что у неё есть славная тётушка по имени Лоис. Они читают друг другу шёпотом по очереди, забившись в угол научной секции, переплетя руки и ноги, так, чтобы полностью укрыться в тенях. Беатрис читает так же быстро, как Тамика, и даже изображает разные голоса. Некоторые так хорошо, что Тамика, сама того не замечая, подражает им, когда подходит её очередь. Когда Тамика доходит до мира в цвете, Беатрис задерживает дыхание и подносит руки ко рту, и Тамика ощущает нечто вроде гордости, что её выразительное чтение смогло так пробрать Беатрис.  
Тамике даже хочется задержаться на описаниях или поговорить немного о персонажах, но из-за таких вот мыслей люди и попадаются библиотекарям.  
Всего через несколько минут после того, как они перевернули последнюю страницу, появляется библиотекарь.  
Прежде чем Тамика успевает хотя бы шевельнуться, Беатрис вскакивает на ноги и, неуверенно выставив книгу перед собой, кричит о важности искусства и творческого мышления, о поэзии и метафорах, и о странном, идеальном, открытом финале.  
Тамика ненавидит этот финал. Она хочет знать, что случилось. Она хочет быть уверена. Она не знает, осчастливил ли Джонаса побег.  
Библиотекарь корчится и шипит. Тамике страшно за Беатрис, но та твёрдо стоит на ногах и не двигается, когда библиотекарь нависает над ней: всё, как её учила Тамика.  
Мгновение спустя она сжимает в руках свой список, её лицо светится, а волосы совсем растрепались. Тамика обнимает её; обнимает крепко, ничего не говоря.  
— У меня золотая звезда, — бормочет Беатрис ей в руку, и Тамика смеётся — так тихо, как только может.

*

Седьмая книга в списке Тамики — «День Смека».  
Четвёртая книга в списке Беатрис — «День Смека».  
К тому времени они уже закончили «Мост в Терабитию» (шестой номер у Тамики и третий у Беатрис), и теперь с ними другие дети самого разного возраста — от пяти до семнадцати лет.  
Беатрис очень хорошо удаётся объяснять, как защищаться от библиотекарей, чтобы это выглядело весёлой игрой, а не ужасной борьбой со смертью с помощью чтения, поэтому она вводит в курс дела новичков. Теперь в Современной классике для юношества целая толпа детей и подростков, что роются в книгах и обсуждают темы, готовясь к нападению, и их всё больше. Маккензи, которая носит прочитанные книги на груди, в патронташе, сделанном из обрывков рюкзака, что они нашли на полу — якобы останки какого-то несчастного, которому пришлась не по вкусу «Трещина во времени». Дэвид, который намерен дочитать «Властелина колец» до конца, несмотря на все опасности, сопутствующие столь долгому чтению, и приладил все три тома в сумку на спинке своего кресла-каталки, чтобы можно было мгновенно выхватывать их на манер пистолетов. Ханна и Ной обсуждают книги Мерседес Лэки и Таморы Пирс снова и снова, пока не прояснят для себя каждую мельчайшую деталь их вселенных. И Паоло, один из старших подростков, читает вслух самым маленьким детям, которые ещё не очень хорошо могут это делать сами, чтобы у них была по крайней мере хоть одна хорошая книга для самозащиты — «Самолёт Анжелы», или «Вжух!», или «Обещание есть обещание» — несмотря на то, что приходится жертвовать собственным временем.  
— Новенькая! — провозглашает Матиас и подводит к остальным дрожащую девочку, может, семи или восьми лет, с растрёпанными волосами и диким взглядом. Она сжимает в руках розовый рюкзачок с Уолли-привидением и явно с трудом удерживается от слёз.  
— Привет, новенькая, — Тамика опускается на корточки перед ней. Тамика очень высокая для своего возраста, чего явно не скажешь о девочке. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Джулия, — она продолжает дрожать.  
— Джулия. Любишь читать? — Джулия кивает. — А про что?  
Джулия моргает.  
— Про волшебство? — неуверенно отвечает она.  
— Ладно. Беатрис покажет тебе «Гарри Поттера». Ты читала когда-нибудь «Гарри Поттера»?  
— Я видела один из фильмов, — шмыгает носом Джулия. Все замирают.  
— Джулия, — медленно произносит Тамика, убедившись, что её слова не почуяли библиотекари, — никогда так не говори, ладно? Тут нельзя говорить о фильмах, которые смотрела, не прочитав книгу.  
Джулия бледнеет от этих слов. Вздохнув, Тамика протягивает руку и неловко похлопывает её по плечу.  
— Слушай, всё будет в порядке.  
Не похоже, что Джулию это успокоило.  
К ним подходит Беатрис с потрёпанным в боях экземпляром «Гарри Поттера и философского камня».  
— Всё будет хорошо, — она берёт Джулию за руку. — «Гарри Поттер» — одна из лучших книг для защиты от них.  
— Правда? — удивляется Джулия. Беатрис уверенно кивает.  
— Мы не знаем, почему, но они одновременно любят, ненавидят и боятся её. Я читала её первой, когда попала сюда.  
Джулия перестаёт дрожать и берёт книгу в руки, словно оружие — она и есть оружие. Тамика улыбается про себя: Беатрис всегда умеет успокоить новичков.  
Позже, когда Матиас строит убежище на ночь — в секции периодики, аккурат за New York Times, где давно не замечали библиотекарей — Беатрис возвращается к Тамике. Садится рядом.  
— Как Джулия, освоилась? — интересуется Тамика, раскладывая им постель из их же курток и подушек, которые они нашли в углу для детей младше пяти. Обычно они спят вместе, с самой первой ночи, когда Тамика читала вслух Лоис Лоури, и Беатрис крепко держала её за руку, пока где-то в темноте бродили библиотекари.  
— Да, ей даже почти не нужна помощь с трудными словами. Думаю, у неё всё будет отлично. Она крепкий орешек.  
Тамика коротко кивает. Она устала повторять Беатрис, что не нужно привязываться. Они уже не раз видели, как исчезают другие, когда их накрывали тени одетых в потёртые замусоленные кардиганы библиотекарей, и это куда хуже, чем смерть Шарлотты, или смерть Лесли из «Моста в Терабитию». Люди умирают. Дружба кончается. Беатрис, видно, до сих пор не смирилась с этим.  
— Я... я нашла нам новую книгу, — нерешительно говорит Беатрис, и Тамика поднимает взгляд. Круглое, милое личико Беатрис белеет в темноте, и в руках она держит две оранжево-белые книги.  
— «День Смека», — читает название Тамика, взяв одну из них. Проходит взглядом по аннотации. — Это про пришельцев?  
— Думаю, тебе понравится, — смущённо говорит Беатрис, и Тамика не знает, что ответить. Мысль о возможности получать удовольствие от библиотечной книги не приходила ей в голову раньше. Мать вырастила её практичной, знающей цену хорошей книге: как оружию, и ничему больше. Таков подход профессоров литературы. Но...  
— Она выглядит любопытно, — Тамика касается изображения пришельца на обложке.  
— Точно, — улыбается Беатрис.

*

Десятая книга в списке Тамики — «Зола».  
Седьмая книга в списке Беатрис — «Зола».  
Тамика находит их за библиотекарским столом, после одного из налётов на комнату отдыха библиотекарей. Им повезло в тот раз, они никого не потеряли; комнату охранял лишь один библиотекарь, и его успешно отвлекли размахивающие Роальдом Далем Матиас и Дэвид. Растворимый кофе давно закончился, но в торговых автоматах ещё оставалось несколько шоколадных батончиков, в холодильнике завалялся старый сэндвич, и они смогли наполнить свои самодельные фляги в раковине. Большая часть еды ушла самым младшим и тем, кто пробыл здесь дольше других.  
Тамика старается уже не думать про еду. Ей всё время хочется есть, до такой степени, что она всерьёз задумывается, может ли дойти до каннибализма — и можно ли съесть убитого библиотекаря.  
Вот только они ещё ни одного не убили, так что это вопрос без ответа.  
Они с Беатрис делят половинку половинки засохшего сэндвича. Тамика вспоминает, что когда-то ела по несколько раз в день, или так ей кажется. А теперь любая еда кажется роскошью. Вместо неё они питаются книгами: ненасытно, беспрерывно читая их под мигающими флуоресцентными лампами, что заменяют в библиотеке солнечный свет, поглощают печатное слово, словно хлеб насущный, наполняя свои тела хорошими сюжетами и меткими образами. Иногда Тамике кажется, будто она может жить на одних только книгах, если придётся, и если это будут правильные книги.  
Довольно поэтичные мысли, смутные и метафорические, совсем не достойные дочери профессора литературы, но Тамика задумывается, могут ли книги быть чем-то большим, чем оружием в борьбе против библиотекарей или средством для управления массами, как её учили.  
Эта книга удобно легла ей в руки, и пахнет от неё приятно, как от домашнего обеда, чем-то притягательным и, может, знакомым. За столом лежит десять экземпляров — почему-то они не выставлены на полках — но она берёт только два; она хочет разделить её лишь с Беатрис, хотя и не знает, почему.  
— Там про сказки, — говорит она, протягивая один Беатрис, и в её голосе против воли мелькает нотка возбуждения. — И двух девушек, которые охотятся вместе.  
Беатрис широко улыбается и поправляет лямки рюкзака. На обратном пути на группу нападает три библиотекаря, действующих сообща, и им почти удаётся сцапать малыша Билли, у которого ещё не очень хорошо выходит говорить о параллелизме, но Беатрис и Тамика выступают вперёд, сжимая свои экземпляры «Мой учитель — пришелец» и «Те, кто бродят в ночи», и вместе им удаётся отпугнуть всех троих. Они возвращаются в лагерь с высоко поднятыми головами, впереди остальной разведгруппы — неуязвимые, невероятные, идеальная команда.

*

Одиннадцатая книга в списке Тамики — «Гроздья гнева».  
Восьмая книга в списке Беатрис — «Библия охотника: ловушки, западни и капканы».  
— Так продолжаться не может, — тихо говорит Беатрис ночью, когда они, закончив читать «Золу», сидят друг с другом, пока остальные спят. Тамике хотелось бы увидеть её лицо, но им нужно беречь единственный оставшийся фонарик на случай срочного чтения; это всё, что сейчас имеет значение. Но даже в темноте она чувствует тепло руки Беатрис у её собственной, и слышит её дыхание, медленное и размеренное, словно во сне.  
— Я думала об этом, — отвечает Тамика, слова неохотно сходят с языка. Она надеялась, что до этого не дойдёт, но считает себя готовой. — Я думала, что нам нужно начать охотиться на них.  
Найдя ладонь Беатрис, Тамика крепко сжимает её; это стало привычкой, после долгих ночей и дней в библиотеке, это прикосновение к чужой коже — как якорь, что возвращает Тамику к реальности. У Беатрис мягкая кожа, потливые ладони и острые, крепкие ногти, и они теперь знакомы Тамике, словно её собственные.  
— Что нам делать? — спрашивает Беатрис. Тамика на ощупь находит её рюкзак, запускает в него руку и находит там нужную книгу — по весу, по ощущениям, по запаху страниц и фактуре обложки. Она вкладывает её в руки Беатрис.  
— Ты должна научиться делать ловушки, — выдыхает Тамика, так тихо, как только может, на случай, если кто-то вдруг ещё не спит.  
Но Беатрис слишком умна, слишком начитана, чтобы не понять очевидного, и слишком упряма, чтобы не задать нужный вопрос.  
— Тамика, — медленно говорит она, водя пальцами по обложке. — Какая приманка потребуется для такой ловушки?  
Виснет долгая пауза, такая тяжёлая, что Тамике кажется, будто она может потрогать её, или вдохнуть в себя, словно дым. Затем Беатрис чуть подвигается к ней, откладывает книгу и берёт её за руки.  
— Я... я начинаю завтра «Гроздья гнева», — шепчет Тамика. — У меня целый список. Книги для взрослых. Книги, чтобы побеждать их.  
Беатрис какую-то секунду молчит, мягко поглаживая руки Тамики большими пальцами, словно успокаивая так себя.  
— Думаешь, они нас отпустят? Если мы убьём несколько?  
— Думаю, нас отпустят, если мы убьём главного библиотекаря.  
— Хорошо, — с ноткой фатальности в голосе отвечает Беатрис. — Ладно, Тамика, — появляется напряжение, хотя Тамика не понимает, отчего — пока Беатрис не подаётся вперёд и целует её. Сначала она попадает губами в щёку, потом рядом с носом, и затем меняет положение — Тамика чувствует это, и, не задумываясь, наклоняет голову, чтобы предоставить доступ получше — и наконец целует Тамику настоящим, полноценным поцелуем, накрыв мягкими губами.  
Тамика никогда ещё не целовалась, хотя читала об этом. Это приятно. Очень приятно.  
— Я... — начинает она и спотыкается. Пользуясь этим, Беатрис целует её снова, на сей раз быстро, и ложится на их импровизированную постель.  
— Поспи, — говорит она, и Тамика уже достаточно хорошо разбирается в её голосе, чтобы точно сказать — она смущена, возможно, даже покраснела.  
Она ложится рядом с Беатрис, голова к голове. Она по-прежнему не отпускает её руку, и так и они и засыпают, держась друг за друга, в ожидании начала нового дня и долгой охоты.

*

Двенадцатая, тринадцатая, четырнадцатая, пятнадцатая и шестнадцатая книги в списке Тамики — «Цветы лиловые полей», «Бегущий за ветром», «Комната Джованни», «Один день из жизни Ивана Денисовича» и «Два цвета времени».  
Девятая, десятая, одиннадцатая, двенадцатая, тринадцатая и четырнадцатая книги в списке Беатрис — «Искусство большой охоты в Северной Америке», «Путеводитель по созданию ловушек», «Невероятный лук: как мастерить охотничьи луки из полимерных труб», «Охота с луком и стрелами», «Улучшение оружия: непромокаемый карманный справочник по созданию простых инструментов для выживания» и «Зов хищника: Как охотиться на охотников».  
Их первый библиотекарь попадается в одну из ловушек Беатрис, и хотя остальные успешно забивают его самодельными дубинками, он успевает наделать немало ужасного шума и привлекает этим других библиотекарей.  
Они учатся на своих ошибках: устраивать более хитрые ловушки, затачивать оружие, стеречь добычу неподалёку, чтобы убить побыстрее. Выясняется, что библиотекари несъедобные, вонючие и насквозь гнилые, но также оказывается, что у них с собой всегда есть половинка яблока или затерянный в складках пиджака или заткнутый за платки недоеденный батончик, так что запасы еды всё равно удаётся пополнить.  
После четвёртого или пятого Тамика перестаёт ходить на охоту с другими. Она отправляет их на миссии, даёт инструкции, но сама остаётся в лагере, с книгами, отчаянно поглощая всё до самых мелочей. Она не может позволить библиотекарям узнать про её план, или дать им увидеть, что она читает слишком много, но ей всё равно хочется быть рядом с остальными и защитить их.  
Одна из миссий, на которых её нет, плохо заканчивается: Ханна возвращается без Ноя, и слёзы мешаются с потом и грязью на её лице. Тамика чувствует, как что-то каменеет в её груди, решимость скручивает узел в животе.  
— Беатрис, — зовёт она утешающую Ханну подругу. Та подходит, садится перед Тамикой, ожидая приказов.  
— Мы покончим с этим, — Тамике хочется плакать, но её голос спокоен. — Завтра. Твои ловушки будут готовы? У всех есть оружие?  
Беатрис лишь кивает в ответ.  
— Я сделала всё, что могла, с оторванными ножками кресел, кусками труб и тряпками, — говорит она. — Но оружие есть у всех, по крайней мере. Не знаю, хватит ли этого.  
— Должно хватить. Созывай всех. Я скажу, что делать.

*

В конечном итоге проникновение к главному библиотекарю оказывается самой лёгкой частью плана. Тамика стоит в центре созданного Беатрис лабиринта из ловушек и капканов — единственном безопасном месте в этом круге смерти. Остальные прячутся неподалёку: некоторые взбираются, словно обезьяны, на верхние полки, некоторые припали к грубо сотканному ковру, некоторые затаились за антибиблиотекарскими баррикадами из сложенных стопками книг Патриции Кларксон. Тамика не видит свою армию, но чувствует устремлённые на неё взгляды; не слышит их, но знает, что они дышат в унисон, размеренно, медленно. Она выдыхает им в тон, проверяя свои книги, убирает в кобуру самодельный нож, который Беатрис смастерила ей из половины старого обитого металлом стола, и закрывает глаза — лишь на секунду.  
Потянувшись, она принимается хватать книги с полок: с яростью загибает уголки страниц, всовывает их на чужие полки или бросает на пол посреди прохода, где так легко наступить на них.  
Всовывает между двух страниц «Больших надежд» сбережённый для этого кусочек жвачки.  
Первый рёв раздаётся почти сразу же, и вскоре на них уже катится волна цвета бездны из библиотекарей, теряющих очки от злости. Большинство из них попадается в ловушки Беатрис, и начинается битва: дети выскакивают из своих укрытий и набрасываются на библиотекарей, парализуя их безупречным чтением всего, что угодно, от «Добываек» до «Короля Лира», и затем безжалостно рвут на части. Тамика следит за тем, чтобы в их обороне не возникало прорех.  
— Линкольн, Руби, в строй! — кричит она, когда эти двое отделяются от своей группы. Они поспешно перестраиваются и отражают атаку библиотекаря с левого фланга почти сразу.  
— Ханна, прикрой Дэвида, Толкин не пойдёт против трёх сразу! — Ханна двигается ещё до того, как Тамика закончила предложение, будто она часть её тела — будто они части одного большого организма, движимого коллективной волей.  
Один из библиотекарей прорывается сквозь круг ловушек и несётся к Тамике; всего один, совсем некрупный, и у неё с собой верная копия «Дающего», из которой ещё можно кое-что выжать.  
Ей кажется, что теперь она понимает её, понимает, как неопределённость надежды может быть желаннее чёткого ответа. Она думает, что, возможно, финал на самом деле очень неплох.  
Библиотекарь отпрянывает назад, прямо в руки атакгруппы номер пять, которые без жалости разделываются с ним. Тамика смотрит за границы поля боя. Она уверена, что заметила где-то в тенях... да, вот он, куда темнее, или безднее, чем другие, двигается медленнее — огромный, ужасающий.  
— Главный библиотекарь, — шепчет она. И без сожалений хватает томик Джейн Эйр — хорошее раннее издание в кожаном переплёте — поднимает над головой и затем, взревев, с вызовом выдёргивает страницы прямо из середины.  
Как по команде, библиотекари запрокидывают головы и орут, этот ужасный парализующий рёв проходит через каждую клетку её тела. Другие дети падают на пол, затыкая уши, стирая струящуюся из глаз кровь, а главный библиотекарь неспешно разворачивается к Тамике. Под мышкой у него увесистая книга, «Англо-американская библиотечная каталогизация», и Тамика издаёт испуганный стон.  
— Тамика, берегись, он хочет каталогизировать тебя! — кричит с пола Паоло, который пытается подобрать свои копии «Варианта единорога» и «Девяти принцев Амбера»  
Тамика твёрдо стоит на ногах, смаргивает кровь и вновь вырывает ещё несколько страниц, бросает эти бесполезные клочки бумаги на пол. Она сейчас Лесли, она Дар и Зола, она Шарлотта и Роза Сарона; она Джонас, она Джованни, и она намного, намного лучше, чем Джек или Ральф. Она Тамика Флинн, дочь Аделаиды Флинн, и она положит конец всему этому.  
— Иди и возьми меня! — выкрикивает она, и затем главный библиотекарь нависает над ней, но у неё наготове каждая прочитанная книга. Она кричит о сюжетах, персонажах, темах; рассуждает об атмосфере и тоне повестования; надрывается о значениях финалов, пока её голос не начинает дрожать. Главный библиотекарь корчится и бьётся перед ней при каждом описании символизма, каждом глубокомысленном фрагменте анализа, каждом критике и каждом восхвалении.  
И когда ей уже кажется, что силы на исходе, что она сказала всё, что могла, она слышит сзади голос Беатрисы:  
— Ты его почти добила, Тамика! Ещё немного!  
И это придаёт ей сил. Достаточно, чтобы продолжать говорить — о темах надежды и безнадёжности, которые объединяют все её книги, о том, что надежда может существовать даже в самых мрачных местах, о том, что как много — насколько много — значит объединение людей перед лицом опасности.  
Главный библиотекарь повержен, заваливается сам на себя. С рыком Тамика склоняется над ним и быстрым движением выхватывает нож. Верное лезвие Беатрис остро, её рука даже не успевает утомиться при отпиливании головы; и подняв эту голову над собой за волосы, она не может сдержать победный крик.  
Оставшиеся библиотекари отступают, дети гонят их прочь, размахивая окровавленным оружием. Тамика улыбается, стирая кровь с лица. Она обожает их всех.  
— Выпустите нас! — требует она, её слова подхватывают остальные, скандируя «выпустите нас, выпустите нас». И внезапно она чувствует солнечный свет на своей коже, вместе с бризом из открытых, вновь материализовавшихся в стенах библиотеки окон.  
Целую секунду она просто наслаждается этим, зажмурившись и приоткрыв губы, словно хочет испить солнечный свет, насладиться воздухом свободы; затем вскакивает на ноги, поднимает свой список — золотые звёзды за все последние книги — и бросается наружу вместе с остальными.  
Она даже не замечает сначала, что всё ещё держит в руке голову.  
Она даже не замечает вначале, что Беатрис не видно — похоже, её забрали родители — стоя посреди толпы взрослых, которые думают, что их детям всё ещё нужна защита в виде объятий и утешений. Они все отдаляются от неё по одному — милый смешной Матиас к своему отцу, крепышка Джулия к тётке и приёмной тётке, все они уходят от неё к своим семьям.  
Покидая их семью, не может не думать Тамика.  
Некоторые взрослые высматривают детей, что уже не вернутся; Тамика не знает, как выглядит семья Ноя, или Паоло, или Гектора, но она знает, что подвела их. Она также знает, что они сами бы так не посчитали, не стали бы думать, что это её вина, и отчего-то понимание этого лишь злит её ещё больше.  
Они были её солдатами.  
Мама Тамики спокойно ждёт её на обочине. Аккуратно берёт голову из её руки, окидывает одобрительным взглядом. Тамика догадывается, что её прибьют на стену к остальным.  
— Ты умница, — говорит мама, на её лице блестят слёзы. — Я знала, что ты справишься.  
Тамика поднимает свой список, и мама светится от радости, увидев уровень некоторых из книг.  
— Я так горжусь тобой, солнышко, — с жаром говорит она. Берёт Тамику за руку, не замечая или не заботясь о покрывшей её крови, и ведёт за собой. — Папа готовит твоё любимое блюдо. Ты, наверное, голодна.  
— Ага, — отстранённо отвечает Тамика. Её тело изнемогает в немом крике от мысли о еде, настоящей, твёрдой еде — но это всё ещё кажется неважным. — Мам, — медленно начинает она, — мне действительно понравились некоторые книги.  
— Ну, — говорит мама, поправив сумочку на плече. — Ну. Такое со всеми нами случается, Тамика. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы наслаждаться своим призванием, только не стоит кричать везде об этом, — она хитро улыбается, и Тамика смеётся от неожиданно нахлынувшей легкомысленной радости.

*

На следующий день, когда они все возвращаются в школу, Тамика пытается высматривать через окно Беатрис в классе Внешней Морали, но нигде её не видит. Может, она сидит в самом углу, думает Тамика. Она думает так, потому что ей не хочется думать, что она так и не видела Беатрис после того нападения; что в её собственном классе пустует много парт; что она своими глазами видела, как поглотили Пабло, который использовал последние крупицы Ле Гуин для защиты малыша Билли. Она не думает об этом весь день, всю Двойную Математику, и Странный испанский, и Трансмогрификацию Неживого напролёт. К тому времени, как звенит последний звонок, Тамика уже вся в напряжении, как оттянутая резинка рогатки, и она срывается с места и бежит к дверям, бежит к выходу из школы и замирает в ожидании, тяжело дыша.  
Беатрис появляется почти сразу. В свете дня, в разукрашенном цветами платье и с новым рюкзаком небесного цвета, она больше не похожа на напарницу Тамики: она выглядит как обычная девочка, не считая шрамов от когтей сбоку на челюсти и на шее. Когда Беатрис замечает её, она наклоняет голову и моргает за стёклами очков, и Тамика осознаёт, что без крови библиотекарей на лице и связанной шнурками рубашки она и сама наверняка выглядит по-другому.  
— Привет, — говорит Беатрис, приблизившись. Она замирает в двух шагах от Тамики, и Тамике больно вспомнить, как они держались за руки в темноте, прижимаясь друг к другу, так, что смешивалось дыхание; напоминая этим себе, что они не одни. Ещё ей больно вспомнить, как она проснулась сегодня в три часа ночи, дрожа и покрывшись потом; и страх, который почувствовала, когда Беатрис не оказалось рядом.  
Но затем два шага куда-то исчезают — и Тамика понимает, что это она преодолела их: что она взяла Беатрис за руку, даже не задумавшись. Беатрис, просияв, покачивает их сцепленными руками туда-сюда, и вот они идут нога в ногу, и это привычно, как дыхание. Как чтение.  
— И тебе привет, — говорит Тамика, её голос надламывается. Она держится слишком крепко, но Беатрис явно не возражает.  
— Я тут подумала, — медленно сообщает Беатрис, — нам нужно организовать книжный клуб.


End file.
